Independent to Infant
by Chinorwegia
Summary: After a disasterous G8 meeting, Germany and Japan find themselves having to look after China and Italy while England recovers and looks for a cure. Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Germany, Japan, Italy, and China were currently situated in Japan's house after a rather disastrous G8 meeting. France had provoked England into proving the existence of magic which had led to a failed spell which led to their current situation. Germany and Japan now had to take care of two de-aged nations. And they were still crying! Well, Italy was. China whimpered every couple seconds but at least he wasn't crying. Japan wouldn't have known what to do if his older-turned younger-brother had cried; he thought that China was still holding onto what remained of his dignity by trying not to cry or act dependent, although China clung desperately to Japan's suit.

"China-san." The kid in his arms looked up when his name was called. "I want to change out of this suit so can you stay here without me for a couple minutes?" China shook his head vigorously and gripped Japan's suit tighter. Sighing, Japan worked China's hands from his suit and placed the child on the floor next to Germany, who was still carrying Italy.

"Stay here, okay?" Japan walked over to the sliding door that separated the living room from the main hallway. He paused and turned back to look at China when he reached the door. China watched him with a pout but hadn't moved from where Japan told him to stay. 'Such an obedient child-wait NO! China's not a child! This is only temporary!' Japan shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and gave China a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Japan strode down the hall to his room. As he slowly changed out of the suit, 'Don't want to rip it. Very expensive to replace.', he heard crying coming from the living room. 'Must be Italia-kun again.' Japan thought as he pulled on his sweatpants as well as a plain white t-shirt. Easy to move around in and easy to clean if the children got messy. The crying had not subsided, rather, it got louder.

"Japan! Hurry up and get back here!" Germany's voice cut through the crying. Japan obeyed almost instinctively, the WW2 years under Germany's order left him with compliance to the German, and trotted back to the living room. Italy sobbed in Germany's arms and China wailed at Germany's feet. Germany was doing his best to comfort the two but he couldn't bend over and pick up China without putting Italy down first, which he also couldn't do.

"Oh dear." Japan said He walked over and picked up China. It wasn't easy as China sounded louder the closer Japan got. But Japan had picked China off the ground and had started to rub the child's back, for lack of any other idea of what to do. China's wails eventually faded to sniffles and finally stopped when he realized Japan was back and holding him again.

"What made you so upset, China?" Japan asked, not noticing that he had left out the honorific that he always used.

"I-I was wowwied thwat you weft me again aru!" China cried, burying his tear-soaked face into Japan's shirt, forgetting all about his dignity. Dignity did not matter to China anymore, he needed Japan-and the knowledge that Japan still wanted and cared for him.

"Oh China. Don't worry, I'll be here to take care of you since you can't take care of yourself right now. So don't cry anymore, okay?" Japan murmured the words so that only China could hear.

"Pwomise aru?" China asked, pulling away from Japan's shirt to look the Japanese man in the eye.

"I promise." Japan said, bring his forehead forward until it tapped against China's. "You pwomised." China whispered. He rested his head on Japan's shoulder, silent but content with the close proximity of his brother. "…I'm hungwy aru…" Japan chuckled. "Then we'll go get food. Together." China smiled and Japan smiled back as he carried the child to the kitchen.

~Omake~(For those of you who probably wanted more attention to Germany and Italy, here it is!)

Germany was slightly dumbfounded as Japan had left him with the two children while he went to change clothes. Glancing down, he noticed China was looking up at him. Germany gave China what he hoped was a confident smile but China burst into tears. To make matters worse, Italy also started crying. It seemed as though they were trying to out-cry each other as the noise got louder and louder. Finally, Germany couldn't take it anymore-he couldn't calm down Italy with China still going at it-and called for Japan.

"Japan! Hurry up and get back here!" Germany yelled, not knowing if he was loud enough for Japan to hear. Apparently he was, for Japan came in-why a t-shirt and sweatpants of all things?-and after assessing the situation, picked up China and proceeded to comfort him.

"Uwaah….." Italy yawned, having stopped crying when China did.

"Uh…you okay, Italy?" Germany asked.

"Yeah…." Italy said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm hungwy aru…" China said. Japan chuckled and said something that Germany didn't hear because Italy had suddenly jolted into awareness.

"Germany! I'm hungry! VE!~" Germany sighed and turned to ask Japan if he could use the kitchen but didn't see the Asian nation. He shrugged and carried Italy to the kitchen anyway.

~End Omake~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I was going to do this in the first chapter but I forgot that we had to edit the document before publishing the story so yeah... This is the second chapter of the story...and I finally figured out how to do this thingy again. This is my first fanfic in about a year or so, so um hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be a lot more canon ships. But there's not so I don't own it.**

* * *

Japan sat China on one of the chairs at his kitchen table, as Germany walked in with Italy.

"Japan. Italy is hungry as well." Germany said as the Italian in his arms whined. "Germany. I'm hungry. Germany. I'm hungry. Germany-" Italy continued to chant, even when Germany put him next to China. Both had to stand on their chairs to be able to peer over the edge of the table. Japan boiled some noodles.

"What are you cooking for them?" Germany asked.

"I was going to make soup noodles since they are a popular dish in China and it would be easier for China to eat but since Italy is hungry as well I suppose that pasta will do for them." Japan replied.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can cook some wurst. I'd prefer it if they got some protein too. There should be some in the fridge." Japan said. Germany nodded. He rummaged through the fridge 'til he found a pack of wurst. He filled a pot with water and placed the wurst in.

Italy became bored of watching the adults cook. He wanted to do something-like drawing-but he couldn't get off the chair without some help. He looked at China, who was still watching the adults, and realized with a lot of satisfaction that he was taller than China. Not that it particularily mattered since he was taller even when they were both adults. But, somehow, seeing that he was still taller even in their chibi stage gave Italy a confidence boost. He pushed at China. China almost fell off his chair, he was so startled by Italy's small show of aggression. China shoved Italy back. Italy cowered as China pushed at him but after a couple seconds, he noticed that China wasn't moving him anywhere. Italy looked down slightly to find that while China was pushing with all his apparent might, he couldn't shift Italy from his position. Italy pushed China as hard as he could. The smaller Asian nation tumbled away from him. China fell off the chair and hit his head against the floor. Italy was surprised and scared-Japan was going to punish him for hurting China!- and jumped to the ground and ran to China. China clutched the spot where he hit the ground with his head and was whimpering.

"Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Italy whispered, not wanting the adults to hear. China continued to whimper and Italy couldn't stop him. Italy tried to distract China with a funny joke but at the punchline China started to cry.

"No, no! China! Don't cry!" Italy said, shaking China in an attempt to stop the noise. China, injured and scared, cried louder. It was too late. Both Germany and Japan noticed the crying and left off cooking to check on the chibi nations. Japan snatched up China from Italy.

"Where does it hurt?! Tell me, China!" Japan shouted.

"M-my head hurts aru!" China sobbed.

Germany turned his disapproving look on Italy. "What did you do, Italy?" He said. Italy shrank under Germany's stare and tone.

"I-I just w-wanted something to do…I –I d-didn't mean to h-hurt him…" Italy whined, feeling tears stream down his own cheeks. Now Japan was staring disappointedly at him too. Italy wanted to sink into the floor and die rather than face the disapproving looks of the adult nations.

"It's not Italy's fault aru!" China piped up, having sensed that Italy was probably going to get into trouble. "I slipped and fell on my own aru! It's my own fault!" Italy gaped at him-'Why would China try to protect me? I pushed him off; it's my fault!'.

"Well…if China says it was his own fault, then it's fine, right?" Germany said awkwardly.

"I suppose so." Japan said. He put China back in his seat. The adults turned back to cooking and Italy climbed up his chair with some help from China.

"Hey. Why'd you cover for me? It was my fault?" Italy asked.

"Did you want to get punished aru?"

"…No."

"Then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not." They grinned at each other and waited for food to be served.

* * *

**Rate and Review please! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! I'm glad so many people like this story :D It makes me really happy to read your comments! Taiwan and Hong Kong make an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

The food was served without any other disruptions. Italy was able to eat by himself, he had invented the food after all. But Japan had to help China. It couldn't be helped; China was physically younger than Italy and couldn't feed himself. That didn't stop him from trying though. It took Japan a lot of coaxing to convince China to let him help.

"Seconds, Germany~!" Italy cheered. Germany took the Italian's plate and heaped more pasta on it for him. Germany returned the plate to Italy and sat down again. Japan looked up from where he was wiping China's mouth for the umpheenth time.

"We're going to need to get them more clothes Germany-san. These outfits won't last forever and they'll need pajamas and other more comfortable clothing." Japan said.

"I get it, Japan." Germany said. He took a bite of his pasta.

"Thirds, Germany~!" Italy cheered. Germany sighed as he filled Italy's plate again.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Japan aru!" China said, after finishing only half of his plate of pasta. Japan shrugged and took his plate away, giving the food to Italy instead. China made to hop down from his chair but Japan stopped him.

"Stay here until everyone is done eating please." China pouted but did as Japan said. He fidgeted constantly and everyone knew he was dying to get off the chair and run about for a bit. He stayed in his seat while Italy downed his third plate of pasta.

"Fourths, Germany~!" Italy shouted. Germany took the plate over to the stove.

"Sorry, Italy. There's no more pasta." Germany said. Italy pouted then shrugged it off.

"Oh, well. I was just starting to get full anyway." Italy hopped down from his chair and dashed off to the living room. China watched him go. He wasn't going to disobey an order from Japan and that's why he continued to sit on his chair. Germany and Japan continued to eat their food.

After they finished, Germany grabbed Italy by the hand and with Japan carrying China, they walked to the nearby shopping center to find more clothes for their friends. There was a large play area for children in the middle of the center.

"I want to play there!" Italy said.

"Me too aru!" China chimed in.

"We need to get clothes for you first. If we have time afterward, then maybe you can play." Japan explained. China nodded. But Italy, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied.

"Why can't we play now? I want to play! China wants to play! So why can't we play?!" Italy complained. His voice attracted the attention of some other shoppers.

"Italy! You're causing a scene! Japan already told you what we need to do here. So stop complaining and let's get going. You do want to play don't you?" Germany said.

"Yeah…"

"Then let's get the shopping done first." Germany said. Italy nodded and followed the others into the children's clothing store.

The shopping was done relatively fast. China ended up agreeing with whatever Japan chose for him to wear since there were no traditional Chinese clothes for him to choose from. Italy proved to be harder to shop for but in the end, both boys got three shirts, two jeans, a jacket, two pairs of pajamas, and some running shoes each. Seeing as there was still some time, Japan let the boys play, as promised. He and Germany sat on the side with the other parents. There were some parents playing with their children but most sat on the side. A woman looked at Japan inquisitively.

"If I were you, I'd play with my kids while I still have the chance." She said.

"Ah..um…" Japan said.

"We just feel that they would be happier if we weren't there getting in their way." Germany said.

"I'm just saying, play with them while you can. My son's 12 but he doesn't want me to play with him anymore. There he is." The woman pointed to a boy that looked 12. Japan thought about it. They should be playing with Italy and China; after all, they were like their parents now.

"Ludwig, let's go." Japan said, using Germany's human name to keep their identity a secret. He tugged at Germany's sleeve.

"O-okay!" They went out to the play area to join Italy and China. The woman smiled and turned to the teenager next to her.

"This is why you called me and had me disguise you? To spy on them?" The teen snorted.

"Oh please, Hong. You know you enjoy seeing sensei as a child. He's pretty adorable." Hong Kong glared at her.

"I do not. And now we have to stay here and watch their stuff for them?"

"You don't have to. You wouldn't have to if you can't say you don't care about them" Hong Kong thought about the woman's sentence.

"I couldn't even understand your sentence, Tai." Taiwan smirked.

"Exactly. Now we sit and watch." Taiwan said. Hong Kong sighed and started texting Iceland. He was probably going to be late to the Nordic dinner.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This story has more views and reviews than any others that I've written before!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia. Wish I did.**

* * *

It was sunset before Japan was able to bring himself to tell the others that they had to go home and make dinner. China obediently followed Japan back to where he had left their bags.

"But Germany! I want to play more! I'm not tired! I'm not hungry!" Germany sighed as Italy went on and on about what he wasn't.

"We're eating pasta tonight." He said. Italy immediately stopped complaining. He tugged at Germany's hand.

"Let's go then! Ve~ Pasta~~~" Germany allowed himself to be tugged to where Japan was. Taiwan was still sitting there.

"Thank you." Japan said. She smiled.

"No problem. Maybe we'll see each other again?" She asked.

"Yes. Maybe." Japan said. He grabbed their bags with one hand and China's hand with the other. The four of them walked away together.

"Can I go now?" Hong Kong drawled.

"Yes."

"Finally!" Hong Kong jumped up and dashed off. Taiwan smiled and she too, left.

"I'm going to give China a bath. He got pretty dirty." Japan said.

"Then I'll start dinner." Germany said. Japan nodded and after selecting a pair of pajamas for China, led the child to the bathroom.

"Italy, you can watch TV for a while." Germany said, tying on an apron. (It was manly. I assure you.)

"Okay Germany!" Italy turned the TV on and surfed through the channels 'til he found a cartoon that he liked.

~Bathroom~

China stood quietly as Japan removed his clothes.

"China, can you wash yourself?" Japan asked. Even if his brother was now a little child, he didn't feel comfortable with touching his brother's naked body.

"Um..I couwd…but it's gonna be weird 'cos there weren't baths when I was younger aru…" China muttered.

"I have no choice then." Japan sighed. "I'll have to help you wash."

"O-okay aru…" China looked at the bath. It was full with water and steam was coming off from the top. He was scared of it.

"Go on. Get in." Japan said, not noticing China's hesitation.

"I-I don't want to aru!" China cried and ran past Japan to the door. The doorknob was too high for him to reach.

"China. You need your bath so either get in or I will make you go in." Japan said. China whimpered but didn't move. Japan sighed again and lunged to grab China. China yelped in surprise as he was grabbed and then dunked in the water. China stood up in the bath. Water dripped from his bangs as they flopped over his eyes.

"T-that was scary Japan!" China whined.

"Well I gave you the chance to get in yourself. Since you didn't, I put you in." Japan said, hiding a smirk when he saw China's pout. He grabbed some shampoo.

"Now close your eyes." China did as he was told. Japan poured some of the shampoo into his hand and rubbed it through China's hair. Then he carefully washed the soap from his brother's hair, leaving it sleek and silky. After telling China that he could open his eyes again, Japan took a sponge and, getting soap on it, scrubbed China's small body.

"That tickles aru!" China complained as Japan moved the sponge all over his body. Japan smiled inwardly and dumped a container of water over China. The boy spluttered and coughed.

"You didn't warn me!" China's gaze was accusatory as he glared at Japan. Japan couldn't help but laugh. China was doing his best intimidating glare but the fact that he was sopping wet, a child, and standing in a bathtub naked with his bangs hanging in front of his face was anything but intimidating.

"Sorry China. It was my fault." China nodded and held his arms out to Japan. Japan lifted him out of the bathtub and rubbed him dry with a towel. Then he dressed China in the pajamas he had bought. Cute ones with pandas on them.

"Ready to eat?" China nodded. "Let's see if Germany-san is done."

~Kitchen~

Germany had somehow cooked pasta even though he had no idea where Japan kept all of his cooking supplies. He had called Italy in to get the table ready and the pasta was ready by the time Japan came out with China.

"Dinner's ready Italy!" Germany shouted. Italy turned the TV off and trotted to the kitchen table. Japan set China down on the seat and helped Germany serve up the pasta. Italy climbed up one of the other chairs. As soon as a plate of pasta was set in front of him, Italy dug in happily. China attempted to feed himself again but Japan stopped him by reminding him that he just took a bath and that he would have to take another one if he got messy with his food. So China let Japan feed him again, though he wished he could feed himself so Japan could eat too.

"I want another plate! More pasta this time!" Italy cheered. Germany heaped more pasta on Italy's plate, figuring if he gave Italy more, Italy wouldn't tell him to get pasta over and over again.

* * *

**Review please! And I have another story about China so please go and check that out :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**As some of you have pointed out, China is not a part of the G8, or as it is now known, the G7. I know that China is not a part of the G8 and I apologize for the international political inaccuracy. But for this story to work I needed China to be there for some reason so let's just say he snuck in to bother Japan or something among that line.**

**In this chapter, some other characters were put in as 'baby-sitters'.**

* * *

Japan woke up in his bed with young China sleeping next to him. At first he wasn't sure why China was so young and why he was in his bed of all places, but then his brain decided to remind him of all the things that had taken place over the last day. Technically, China should be in one of the guest rooms with Italy. Japan vaguely remembered China running to him in the middle of the night and had asked to sleep with him. Japan gently shook China awake.

"Wha-?" China yawned.

"It is morning, China. Would you be as kind to remind me as to why you came to my room last night?"

"Oh! Um…I woke up 'cos I had a weally scawy dream about when you weft me aru…" Japan winced though the child didn't notice and continued. "So I looked for Italy 'cos I was scared but he wasn't there…and then I thought that everyone was gone…so I went to your room to see if you were still there aru… I'm sorry!" The last part was because a tear had escaped from Japan's eyes. China brushed it away with one of his small hands.

"No…It's not because of you China." Japan said, pulling the boy in for a hug. China clung to the older man. "I bet Italy-kun is with Germany-san."

"How much do you bet?" China asked.

"Hm? It was just an expression China."

"I know that! But how much do you bet aru?"

"Are you challenging me to a bet?" Japan asked.

"N-not really…" Japan hummed. "I'm not aru!"

"Sure~" Japan said and China pouted. "Sorry China. Let's see…I'd bet...10 dollars that Italy-kun is with Germany-san right now."

"You're on aru!" China cried. He crawled to the edge of the bed and made to get down.

"Not yet. We're going to freshen up for the morning first." China sighed and followed Japan to the bathroom

~With Italy~

Italy seriously hoped China would be able to trick Japan. He had known about how upset China was last night because he was in the bathroom when China ran to Japan's room. And, if his memory was working correctly, China liked to make bets about things. He was pretty sure that Japan would expect him to be with Germany so he would be sure to stay away from the German until China was proven right. Besides, he hadn't gone to the German man over the night. Sure it had been scary by himself in that room but he wanted to be sure that China would be able to win the bet that China was sure to make.

~Back to Japan and China~

They walked down to the kitchen where Germany was preparing breakfast. Italy was no where near the kitchen.

"Where's Italy-kun?" Japan asked.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since he went to bed last night."

"That's weird." Japan said, deep in thought.

"I win aru!" China cheered. "You owe me 10 dollars!"

"What?" Germany asked.

"I made a bet that Italy-kun would be with you and China called it." Japan explained. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Don't spend it all in one place." He handed China the bill. The child thanked him graciously before dashing back to the guest room to hide the money.

"We're going to have to go to the G7 meeting today to see if England made a potion yet." Germany said.

"That is…if England-san is out of the hospital yet."

"Oh right. We kind of went overboard when we found out he turned Italy and China into kids huh?"

"Yes. But he is a nation so we should see him there even though it has only been one day since we beat him up."

"But what about Italy and China? We can't take them there, there wouldn't be anything for them to do and they'll be really bored."

"That part I can handle." Japan said.

"And that is why I'm your baby-sitter!" Taiwan cheered. Hong Kong groaned behind his sister. At least he had gotten permission to invite Iceland and Norway over to help them watch the kids.

"Just don't scare them too much." Japan said. He and Germany got into a car and drove off. As soon as they were gone though, Italy and China barricaded themselves inside the guest room they were staying in.

"Well now what?" Hong Kong muttered.

"Norway, go and get them. Iceland, you can…do whatever as long as you don't explode things. Same with you Hong Kong."

"Why do I have to go?" Norway asked.

"Because you're the only one of us who won't blow things up accidentally and, well, frankly, your cooking sucks." Taiwan said. The two teens watched with bated breath to see how Norway would react to being insulted so directly.

"Well, whatever. The kids would probably like me best anyway." Norway went to the guest rooms. Hong Kong and Iceland watched with similar stunned expressions on their faces.

"He's right you know. He has a weird way with kids." Taiwan said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." With that the Taiwanese woman walked off to the kitchen, leaving the two teens wondering what to do.

"Japan has really good horror games." Hong Kong commented.

"Can we play them?" Iceland asked, always ready for a game or two.

"Yeah." The two argued a bit over which game they should play before settling for a gore-filled multiplayer game. They each grabbed a controller and settled back.

~Taiwan in the kitchen~

"Let's see… I think I'll make fried rice. It's easy and filling." Taiwan decided. "And the only thing I can make with all this mismatched food supplies here." Taiwan rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

~Norway~

He could hear them in the guest room. Hong Kong had persuaded him to leave the magical creatures he usually travelled with Denmark. Hopefully they were doing a good job of picking on the Dane. Norway knocked on the door softly.

"Go away! We don't want anyone except Japan and Germany!" Norway recognized the voice as Italy's.

"But Japan and Germany won't be very happy if they find out you have been hiding from us the entire time." Norway said.

"I-is that true, Italy aru?" China's wavery voice floated out.

"No way!" But Norway could detect some doubt in the Italian's voice.

"You trust me right?" Norway asked. There was silence. Then the door opened. Norway smiled inwardly and pushed the door open slowly.

"Don't tell on us! Please!" Both children clung to Norway's legs. He knelt to their eye level.

"I won't. Okay?" Both nodded. "Now, who's hungry?" He got cries of assent from both.

* * *

**There's this headcanon that Norway is really good with kids right until they become teenagers. Then he can't understand them anymore. **

**As always, please review! :D**


End file.
